


Euphoria

by yanderelevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU Orange Manga, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Levi, Depressed!Levi, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Not As Sad As Tags Say, Orange AU, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Suicidal!Eren, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderelevi/pseuds/yanderelevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"5/12/15</p><p>Dear Levi Ackerman, </p><p>You may be wondering, why the actual fuck is there a letter with your handwriting in a suspiciously colored envelope. Well, it's me. Well, you? In the future. Ten years from now, you are a lonely soul." </p><p>There is a new student, Eren Yeager. What's his story? And why do I have a letter with my name on it saying I'm in love with him, and that he is going to die? Who is this guy? And how is he so important? <br/>Those were Levi's first thoughts when he realized that the letter he received wasn't lying, and was basically giving him directions to a happy life. But, who is Eren? And why does he make such an impact on Levi's life 10 years from now? A story of love, drama, and inevitable love triangles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present (5/12/15)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS USED TO BE CALLED "SAVING EREN YEAGER", UNTIL I FINALLY FOUND AN ALTERNATE TITLE THAT SUITED THE WORK. TITLE WAS CHANGED AT CHAPTER 7. THE CONTENT IS NO DIFFERENT. THANK YOU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets the new kid. And, gets a mysterious letter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic?? What?? Btw, Our Life in the Yakuza is still alive, but I am waiting for the school year to start to write for it. I have more time then, which seems weird but, just bare with me. This is a fic based of of the manga, Orange. It is mosly my writing, but the plot is from Orange, despite my many, actually 99%, changes. Thanks again for reading!

It was strange, Levi had never gotten letters. I mean, yes, he had friends. But, nowadays, there was texting and such. The front of the letter had his name written neatly in cursive letters, with his correct home address. He had never really thought of it, due to his lateness to school, so he stuffed it inside his bag and decided to read it on his way.

He rolled his shoulders, and cracked his neck as he walked, attempted to relax his seemingly always stressed body. As he was walking, a sudden remembrance for the suspicious letter with no return address came to mind.

He realized that his school was approaching, but paid no mind as he ripped open the colored envelope, revealing a letter, excuse him, multiple letters, not exactly as he predicted. But, the weird thing was, this was in his his handwriting. As if, he had sent it to himself.

Levi rose an eyebrow, and unfolded the most recently dated letter with slight caution and gentleness.

" _5/12/15_

__

_Dear Levi Ackerman,_

__

_You may be wondering, why the actual fuck is there a letter with your handwriting in a suspiciously colored envelope. Well, it's me. Well, you? In the future. Ten years from now, you are a lonely soul._

__

_Ha, no. You are married. Have a kid. Ha, another joke. No, you are not married, but you do have a child. I'm not going to tell you their name though. I don't know why, I just don't feel like it. I'm just that fucked up._

__

_You're probably thinking, knowing myself well enough at the ripe age of seventeen, "Who the fuck is this creep writing me acting like he is me?" I am you. Don't try to reason with me, for I am not in your timeline._

__

_Let me just reveal your secrets of the time, then. This will prove enough. You are depressed. You take anti-depressants, every single day without fail. You feel as if you cannot breathe. You feel as if it's your fault your heavenly best friend died. Does anybody else know this besides your mother and father, Kuchel and Jonathan, who you treat as delicately as possible much to their despise? The answer is, no. Your parents though: They want you to be mean. You have too many regrets to act that way, you softie._

__

_People are scared of you. With your nasty glare and never ending scowl. But do not try to trick me. I know you. I am you. I know how you helped that god forsaken dirty ass kitten off the road, or how you always get up for women on the train. No, this is not Hanji, Erwin Petra, or even Oluo. I know more about you, than even you do. That is because I am the Levi Ackerman of the future._

__

_Now just trust me when I say this. There is going to be a new boy in your class today. His name is Eren._

__

_He is tall, and seems like his eyes are never ending color of blue, green, or whatever the fuck combination they are. You’re gay as fuck. Do not even get me started on that. But, on no circumstance  do you ask him to walk home with you guys. Do not let Hanji’s never ending pestering or Erwin’s authority or Petra’s kindness or Oluo’s impersonating convince you otherwise to not let this hot boy walk home with you guys._

__

_You may be coming off as a complete jerk by saying no, but this is for everyone’s own good. No, Eren is not a bad guy. It is just for the best._

__

_Sincerely,_

__

_Levi Ackerman of 2025.”_

Levi’s eyes widened, as he approached the gates of his school, getting ‘ _good mornings’_ or ‘ _hello_!’ from half the school’s population. He stuffed the letter into his pocket, and shivered slightly. “Letter from my future self?” Levi mumbled. “What did you say?” Hanji yelled as they ran up, grasping onto Levi’s shoulders.

Levi shook Hanji off, and glared. “Nothing.” Hanji giggled, and continued to walk with his to the classroom. On the way, they met up with Erwin and Oluo, Petra already being inside being her normal early bird self, always being one of the first ones to be at the silent school, ready to learn. Okay, silence is an extreme lie. It is _never_ silent, Levi swore. There is always some kind of inhumane noise being sounded somewhere on the school’s grounds, it was horrifying but strangely funny in a way.

Levi had never been the type to enjoy loud noises, but it was quite funny to hear the wide variety people could make during school hours despite the many complaints of staff and neighboring residents.

But, nobody could do anything about it. They can’t tell someone, “ _Hey, stop making those inhumane noises._ ” Which, actually yes, they could but they could never find anyone who made the noises which always seemed to confuse Levi to a certain extent. That there were people out there who literally could make noises that sounded like a dog or a barn owl.

But, whatever. What could _Levi_ do? He randomly wondered if he could make a noise sounding like a tropical bird, just as the teacher came walking in. “ _Squaaaaaaaa_!” Everyone looked at him. Levi’s eyes widened. Holy shit. ‘ _Was that...._ ’ Hanji burst out laughing, as a certain brown haired mop peaked in through the sliding door, confused at what exactly the noise was. “ _Ackerman...._ ” The teacher mumbled angrily. Levi could see his sister Mikasa attempting to hold back chuckled despite her usually stoic face. Even Erwin was getting a kick out of it, despite his serious nature. Petra’s head even rose from her notebook, as Oluo attempted to make the same noise.

“ _Uh? Oh_ , I am kind of sorry. Not fully, though. I really wanted to see if I could make a inhumane noise that sounded like a tropical bird because there always seems to be inhumane noise throughout the school so I was hoping I could join that, but not really meaning for it to be outloud. I am not really fully sorry, because I am actually really happy I could make that noise. Okay, judging by your face, you are mildly amused, so yeah. I hope I am not in trouble?” Hanji could not stop laughing, and by now the brunette mop of hair had stepped in, and was laughing. Mr. Shadis simply sighed, and smiled.

The whole class was quite frankly surprised due to Levi’s normal straight to the point attitude. “It is alright, I suppose, Ackerman. Now, class, _pay attention_. This is Eren Yeager,” Mr. Shadis gestured to the smiling boy. “He is now apart of our class. Please make him feel welcome. You can sit next to mister tropical bird over there, oh excuse me, Mr. Ackerman.” Levi scoffed and raised his hand, basically saying, “I am short as fuck so if you cannot see me for some reason I am over here.” The tall boy, who was accurately described in his letter, sat down next to Levi, and turned to him. “Hi. I’m Eren.” Levi looked at him through the corner of his eye. “So I have heard,” And turned back to the board. Eren did not seem discouraged though, and continued to smile throughout the lesson. “ _He isn’t too bad..._ ” Levi thought.

_____

“Hey! Eren!” Hanji exclaimed after school was over. Eren turned to her, and then turned to Levi, still smiling. “Walk home with us!” Hanji yelled. Levi wanted to say no, but the way that Eren’s face brightened up like it was the best day of his life, Levi just could not say anything. There can’t be any harm... Eren seems to nice for his own good. Maybe that letter... Was inaccurate. Well, it did say everything correctly. But Levi just could not deny the boy. He was just adorable, and he simply could not say ‘ _No, you’re ugly bye._ ’ Like that would just, be too much.

“Oh, okay!” Eren responded. Hanji sighed, looking at Levi. “Well, at least if you don’t mind walking home with a grump named Levi.” Levi clicked his tongue, and threw up the middle finger. “I am _not_ a grump. You are just annoying and overwhelming.” Hanji laughed, and threw their arms around him. “Atleast I didn’t make exotic bird noises in the middle of class.”

Levi shoved her off, and said simply, “It was before class, and like I said, I did not mean to. But, you have to admit, it was pretty accurate, am I right?” Levi turned to Eren, waiting for a response. Eren chuckled, and nodded. “ _I swear_ , I thought you guys had a pet parrot or something and I got so excited I looked inside just to see it was you! I can’t help but say I wasn’t disappointed. I was happy that I could at least have someone near me that could remind me of my love for exotic birds by making noises like that!”

Levi could not help but smirk. “I am glad to have been of good service.” Erwin walked up, and hit Levi on the back, earning him a glare. “That noise was pretty loud, Levi.” Erwin said sternly. Levi threw up his hand, and shoved it in Erwin’s face. “It’s none of your fucking buisness, is it?” Levi could hear Oluo laughing from across the room, Petra trailing, their hands intertwined. “Damn, Levi! That hand in the face was gay as fuck!” Petra practically screamed, receiving strange looks due to Petra usually being one of the quiet ones.

“ _Please_. Tell me something I don’t know.” Hanji laughed as we all gathered, walking in a group out of the school, talking and laughing throughout the walk home.

Levi could not help but feel the seemingly never ending itching that told him that this was a bad idea. He could not get the thought of the letter home, despite his usual self of not caring usually taking place by now. It was just plain _creepy_ , getting a letter from someone who claimed to be your _future self_. It was simply not normal.

As soon as he got home, he read the letter for tomorrow’s date.

“ _5/13/15_

_I am assuming you did not listen to my pleas due to your gayness. So, here is why._

__

  * _Eren’s mom died. She commit suicide._




__

  * _He won’t be at school for the next couple of days._




__

_Now, no matter what you think, it is absolutely not your fault. I still do not even know if it was preventable. But, I will not let you live with all the regrets I have now. So, please follow these letters so you will not grow up to be the recluse I am now being a single father with an adopted 3 year old child named, Eren._

__

_Please, follow everything I say in these letters._

_Sincerely,_

__

_Levi Ackerman.”_

__


	2. Future (3/30/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and friends visit Eren to celebrate his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so basically the chapters are going to be present, future, present, future, and maybe some past for backstory material. The story will be different later, because the time lines are slowly changing due to the letters. Once again, thanks for reading, I hope you guys all enjoy.

" _Ah_. Levi!" A middle age woman opened the door, and looked behind Levi. "Oh, you _all_ came! How exciting. Eren would be so happy. Please, come in."

**  
**

Eren's aunt let us in, opening the wooden door of the cabin she lives in. Levi was carrying Eren, his three year old son he had adopted two years prior. "Hey, Auntie!" Hanji exclaimed happily, well, as happily as she could on this day. She bounced on her heels as Erwin began small talk with Caren, Eren's aunt. Armin walked in behind him, their hands joined together as the began small talk, smiles on their faces.

**  
**

Petra's three month old baby she had with Oluo sucked on her fingers as she smiled, cooing at the small bundle as Oluo began to speak quietly. Mikasa sat in the corner silently, Levi could tell the impact that this had on her, for she had never come before she was so depressed.

**  
**

Levi had come every year without fail, with Hanji, Erwin, Oluo, and Petra. Besides Levi, Mikasa took Eren’s death the hardest. She looked up to him so much, and was so protective.. Levi wouldn’t be surprised if Mikasa felt the same pain as him.

**  
**

Armin took it quite hard too. Eren and Armin were like brothers, always hanging out. Although Levi wasn’t as close as he could have been with Armin before his death, after him and Levi went to dinner weekly at a small diner they used to go to with Eren after school occasionally.

**  
**

They both had learned more about each other over these ten years, telling their regrets and burdens towards Eren’s death.

 

" _Hey_. Levi, are you...Okay?" Oluo asked, with a lot more passion than usual. Levi straightened his back, and looked at him.

**  
  
**

He cleared his throat, taking in a shaky breath. He whispered under his breath, to Oluo as his unsuspecting friends walked around the cozy home, taking in their surroundings.

**  
  
**

" _I am as okay as I could be_ , Oluo. _Thank you_." Levi said, smiling sadly.

  


Levi couldn't help but feel remorse towards himself. All the regrets he had, you would think that he'd rather not live.

**  
  
**

He was sick of himself thinking, " _What if I had saved him? What if I had done something different? Would he still be alive_?"  Levi would try, _try,_ to tell himself that it wasn't his _fault_ , that Eren's feelings wore him down more than he could handle.

**  
  
**

But Levi really, _truly_ , felt that he had taken apart in his death. He wished that he wasn't this way, but he couldn't help it. Levi had wimped out on so many opportunities that could have at least caused Eren to die happily, but no.

**  
  
**

He chickened out on every single opportunity he had, due to his constant insecurity, and unfairness of whether or not he would be accepted. Looking back on it, if he had simply said maybe at least _one_ of his thoughts, things might have turned out differently.

**  
**

Sure, some things were simply unavoidable, but what if.... “ _...evi?_ Levi?” His eyes focused on his surroundings, as his little boy Eren sat on Hanji's lap, everyone looking his way.

**  
**

Levi cleared his throat, and sat down next to them. “ _Sorry_. Just... _Thinking_.” Levi said simply, not wasting his breath on saying exactly what he was thinking about. He couldn’t help but think of himself as pathetic, thinking that a car accident was his fault even though he wasn’t even in a ten mile radius of where it happened.

**  
**

_But what if he....Had been within a ten mile radius?_

  


“Levi, _stop_.” Caren stated. Everyone turned, looking at her. “His death. Was not your fault, Levi. Don’t think I can’t see it, it’s obvious you think it’s your fault. _For god’s sake_ , you named your son after him. As nice as that is, which don’t get me wrong, is a _very_ good thing to do, its obvious why you did it. Now, I think it is time that I tell you exactly what happened in Eren’s death...”

**  
**

“It was a suicide, wasn’t it.” Levi spoke, looking Caren in the eye. She sighed, and nodded. “ _It’s time to tell them, Eren..._ ” She spoke. “Yes. The police ruled it as an accident because his brakes _supposedly_ ‘stalled’, but there was no evidence of this. There was no note, or so they thought. _Here..._ ” Caren pulled out a letter, in Eren’s sloppily neat writing.

  


On the front of the envelope, it said,

  


_I'm Sorry._

  


They pulled the letter out of the already opened envelope, and Levi began to read,  

**  
**

_“Dear Aunt, or whoever reads this, especially Levi,_

_**  
** _

_This is not your fault. It was inevitable. You guys...I know you love me, I know that you guys have more love for me than anyone, but I just can’t handle the regret I have towards my mom’s death. I know you guys had no clue about it, which leads to me saying my death was not your fault._

_**  
** _

_It was my own. I didn’t make it home in time. I was...So happy, that you guys had invited me to walk home together. At my old school, I never had many friends. Well, I had plenty of friends, but it never seemed to be enough for me. I was always.. Alone, I guess? I had Armin, who followed me to the new school, because we just couldn’t be separated from each other._

_**  
** _

_I remember how depressed we were when we didn’t get the same class, but we still hung out at that stupid cafe after school, that we both enjoyed so much. Armin, you were my best friend, till death. Thank you. I love you so much, bro. I really hope that you told Erwin that you think his authoritativeness was hot. If not, do it. I am sure he’ll get a boner._

_**  
** _

_Erwin, thank you for always giving me advice despite your feeling that you had for Levi. I know you will probably be with Armin by the time this letter is shown, so I will not try to sugar coat it. You helped me the most, and I knew I could always trust you. You always knew how to keep us safe and in line, and I appreciate that so much. Please steer everyone in the right direction, and make sure they don’t stress too much about my death. Thanks._

_**  
** _

_Hanji, you made my life more interesting. I feel like I would have lived the rest of my short life in the shadows if you hadn’t invited me to walk home that day with you guys. Oh, also, I a sorry I forgot to invite you that day Armin, that was my fault. Atleast I introduced you guys the next day. Hanji, you were another one that I would always cry on your shoulder, no matter what side you were on. You were probably the happiest, most interesting person I had ever met. I thank you for making my life that much more interesting, and giving me memories that nobody else could have given me._

_**  
** _

_Oluo, you were the funniest by far to hang out with. Thank you for keeping my cutting a secret. I know, that you wanted to say something so bad, and that is how you tongue biting became a habit, because you never wanted to say my secret. Don’t blame yourself. My cutting did not lead to my suicide. I did not cut because I was sad. I cut, because I had too many regrets. Thanks to you, I knew there was still trust in the world._

_**  
** _

_Petra, you were so, so kind to me. Please take your kindness and apply it to your many children you have with Oluo in the future and the people you meet. You always stuck close to your friends, always ready to defend them no matter the circumstance. You may have been a goody two shoes, but I know you would stick a knife in someone’s throat if they ever touched anyone you care about. Never forget, kindness gets you far._

_**  
** _

_I know how selfish my decision was, and I am sorry. Mikasa. I know that you probably feel that you could have protected me from my death, but you couldn’t do anything. I was already to deep in. You made me feel as safe as possible, and I thank you so much for that. I loved you like a sister, always remember_ that."

Levi took a deep breath as he began to read the next part of the letter, not exactly prepared to its contents. 

  


_"Levi. I am so sorry. I know how hard you are going to take this. I know how you are. Levi, I am... So sorry. Did I ever tell you I loved you? No, I didn’t. I never could. I am sorry. Levi, I didn’t love you as a brother or a friend, I loved you in a more special kind of way, and whenever you feel lonely, just remember that from above, I will always love you. Please, do not relapse because of me."_

  


Levi sucked in another breath, shakily speaking. 

_  
_

_"You were always the one that I got excited to see the next day, to see what shitty jokes you would make, or whether or not you would bless me with one of your rare, yet beautiful smiles. You caused me to live longer than I generally planned. You gave my seemingly dark life, light. I know that sounds cheesy, but it is so true._   


_**  
** _

_I am sorry I could never tell you this to your face, because then maybe you would have been more happy. Please, appreciate yourself more.I just didn’t have the confidence. I was never sure exactly how you felt. Everyone couldn’t be the same without you. Please, don’t let your insecurities take over yourself. I love you so much, too much. Thank you for all you did for me._

_**  
** _

_Please, please do not blame yourself. Please, don’t follow in my footsteps. Live as happily as you can._

_**  
** _

_Sincerely,_

_**  
** _

_Eren Yeager.”_

**  
**

Silent tears ran down everyone’s face, even little Eren began to cry, due to his Papa’s rare tears. “Don’t cry, Papa! Please! _I love you_!” Little Eren cried, his green eyes pouring out tears, using his chubby hands to wipe away the snot.

**  
**

Levi wrapped his strong arms around him, burying his head into his shoulder. “It’s fine, Eren. I love you, too. Papa is _fine_.”

**  
**

Hanji sniffled. “I...I never _thought_ that... Wow. I never _knew_ that.. He actually felt _that much pain_ , towards his mom’s death. I always thought... _I don’t know what I thought_.”

**  
**

Everyone nodded, as Petra’s baby girl, Krista, giggled as she played with one of her toys. “Eren...He...” Caren spoke up. “He attempted suicide about three months before he died. He had gone to meet a friend the day before, and Eren had said he wanted to die. The friend, thought he was kidding. I believe his friend’s name was Jean. Jean had laughed, not knowing that Eren was serious. Eren tried to hang himself that night. I brought him to the hospital, and the _anger_ on his face because he didn’t die made me want to throw up. I should have payed more attention to him. I wish.. I wish I had known how his mother’s suicide made such an impact on him.”

**  
**

Everyone’s eyes widened, producing more tears. Levi tightened his hold on Eren, and tears began to run down his face faster. _‘I’m so sorry, Eren...’_ Levi thought to himself and he could hear Little Eren’s small sniffles, as Levi ran his hands up and down his small back, wishing that Eren was still alive and well, raising his child with him.  

**  
**

____

**  
**

When everyone’s tears stopped, they asked Caren if they could bring Eren’s ashes with them to their time capsule they had buried on the mountain together. _“Of course!”_ Caren had said.

**  
**

When the arrived and unearthed  the time capsule, the had laughed at their old high school photos together and reminisced old memories together. They all read their letters, and chuckled. Hanji spoke up,“I wanted to be a scientist _so bad_. Sucks, I’m a doctor now.” Levi hit her on the back of the head.

**  
**

“I wanted to be a preschool teacher. Well, good, because I am one!” Petra said happily, smiling at her dream that had come true.

**  
**

“I wrote I wanted to become a police officer. I guess my job now isn’t too bad.” Erwin shrugged, and Levi actually laughed at that. “Erwin, you get payed _like_ six figures.” Levi stated, little Eren sleeping in his lap peacefully as they all laughed. “Yeah, but being a lawyer is _so_ boring.” Levi scowled. “Whatever you say, big guy.”

**  
**

Oluo laughed at his, he had written he wanted to be married to Petra. At least that had come true.

**  
**

Armin blushed at his, and slammed it on the ground. “What was yours?” Erwin asked, leaning over. “I-I am _definitely_ not telling you.” Hanji snatched his letter, and laughed. “It says he wanted to be fucked by you by the time he read this letter.” Armin sputtered, and turned red.

**  
**

“That definitely came true,” Erwin chuckled and Armin hid his head in Erwin’s shoulder.

**  
**

Mikasa sighed. “Mine said... To be friends with you guys forever.” Mikasa smiled as she read the letter, and began to cry. “I wish... _I wish Eren was here, you guys!_ ” She wailed. It was the first ounce of emotion I had seen today.

**  
**

Everyone began to cry again, and began to yell, “ _Why_ , Eren?” Hanji yelled through their snot, as everyone sobbed, wiping their tears. Levi read his letter, and his eyes turned to slits. He had forgotten about this.

**  
**

“My letter...” Levi began. Everyone paused, still sniffing up their mucus and coughing. “Says nothing. I honestly thought I would be _dead_ by now.” And in the other one, Levi held, was Eren’s, opened.

**  
**

“And I think... Eren thought the same thing.” Mikasa came over, and embraced Levi, ultimately beginning a group hug, of sobs and yelling, somehow not waking up both of the small children.

**  
**

___

**  
**

“Lets send letters to our past self.” Hanji spoke up, everyone pausing their packing up. “Is that even possible?” Levi asked, as he heard Eren’s small snores. “Well, it is believed.... There's a black hole in the Bermuda Triangle that could cause time travel.” We all didn’t believe it, but yet, we all wrote letters and threw them in the ocean the next day, hoping that somehow, they would reach our past selves, hoping that possibly, we could save Eren Yeager.

**  
  
  
  
**


	3. Present (5/19/15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi opens another letter and confronts Eren about his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I made a huge mistake on the dates!! The dates are in May, not December! I'm so sorry!

It’s been a week. Eren finally returned, yet was all smiles. Didn’t the letter say his mom died? All Levi could think all week was about that damn letter. He swore.  He couldn’t even hold a normal conversation without the contents of that letter running through my mind repeatedly. It was strange, really.

He barely knew Eren, so it really should not bother him as much as it is. People commit suicide everyday, but for some reason, because of that damn letter, he couldn't get it out of his head.

Speaking of letters, he forgot to read the next one. He was planning on reading them all at once, but Mikasa had called him down for dinner and he completely forgot about them. Well, he didn’t _forget_ about them...He _lost_ them. But, he found them again. They were under his bed, after almost a harsh week of looking.

Yesterday, another envelope came for him. It seems as if only three letters can fit in one envelope. Or, so Levi predicts. He has the old and new envelope in his bag right now, but he is waiting for the right time to leave, because he can’t help but notice Eren’s crimson colored eyes and the bags under them, despite his dull smile.

___

Finally finding a time to escape, he rushed to the men’s bathroom in the corner of the hallway, gaining many questioning looks as he practically sprinted away holding his bag. Whatever.

He opened the new letter, seeing as it was dated for today.

“ _5/19/15_

_Dear Levi,_

__

  * _Eren returns today._




__

  * _He doesn’t tell anyone about his mother, which is what ultimately led him to his death, in my opinion. He had nobody to look up to._




__

  * _Also, make sure to check his wrists. He may or may not have cuts on them, but just know, that he will cut himself eventually._




__

  * _Today, you bring out your boxed lunch, and he says he wishes that his mom would cook like that for him_




__

  * _At the time, I didn’t know the extent the question went. Offer to make him lunch. I regret not doing that now._




__

  * _Ask him why his mother doesn’t make him lunch. It may cause some bad memories, but I know you can relate to him in the mother situation, huh?_




__

_Sincerely,_

__

_Levi Ackerman.”_

Okay, this was starting to get creepy. It is confirmed that this has to be from someone in the future, but is it really himself? Levi couldn’t help but flinch when the bell rang for lunch.

Levi had totally forgotten he randomly left in the middle of class! “ _Motherfucker_...” Levi hissed, as someone.. No, not someone. Hanji walked in. “You called?” They said. Levi’s eyes slanted. “ _Fuck you_. Hey, don’t you usually use the unisex bathroom?” Levi asked, letting the provocative comment pass.

Hanji shrugged. “Its closed. Nobody really cares what bathroom I use anyway. Its none of their business, and they won’t mess with me because I’m friends with you.” Levi couldn’t help but smile slightly as he walked back to the classroom, feeling better now that he knew he had at least helped someone in the world for once.

___

“Hey, your lunch looks good, Levi!” Eren said quietly, as the loud voices boomed around them. Levi shrugged. _“I wish my mom could make something like that...”_ Eren mumbled. Levi’s ears perked up. ' _There it is_!' He thought. “Do you... Want me to make you lunch, by any chance?” Levi asked, getting the opportunity. Levi could hear Eren’s breath hitch.

“ _Ha, it was just a joke_... Don’t worry about it.” Eren averted his eyes and began a conversation with Erwin beside him.

Levi huffed. He was going to make that brat lunch whether he liked it or not.

___

“Hey, Eren.” Levi began, as the group walked home together, Eren had introduced his friend Armin to the group, and it seemed as if him and Erwin got along well. “Hm?” Eren hummed, looking at Levi through the corner of his eyes, as they walked in harmony in the back of the group.

“What did you mean when you said that your mom doesn’t make you lunches like that? You had one on your first day.” Eren visibly clenched his fists, his breaths turning shallow. Levi felt like he had made a mistake, but he knows he hadn’t. So far, the letters were spot on... But the way that Eren’s eyes teared up, made Levi feel as if he had done something wrong.

“ _Jesus.._ ” Levi mumbled as he took Eren’s hand, and tugged him around the corner towards a small park where they could talk more peacefully, also so Eren could calm down. He pushed Eren down on a bench, and looked at him before walking off saying, “I’ll be right back.”

Levi came back with two juice boxes, handing one to Eren as he stuck the straw in. “What’s wrong?” Levi asked again. Eren took in a deep breath. “My mom...” Levi gestured for him to keep going. “My mom died on the day I came here. I was supposed to go home early! But I didn’t! And she was just... _Hanging there_ , with no life in her! I should have just listened. I wish,” Eren huffed, his tears falling to the ground as his voice grew thick.

“I wish that I just would have died instead-” Levi cut him off by slapping him in the face. “L-Levi?” Levi was fuming. “ _You_...Why would you say that? Are you only thinking about yourself? We all care about you, stupid. Even though we barely know _anything_ about each other, doesn’t mean that any of us would not cry if you died! What about your mom, _huh_? Do you think she would want to see you like this?” Levi rarely rose his voice, always using calm measures, but he should be grateful for his life.

He can’t stand it when people play with death. “I’m...Sorry-” Levi sighed, and patted Eren on the thigh, calming down.

“ _No_ , I’m sorry. You know how Mikasa is my sister?” Levi asked, his voice back to his normal tone. Eren nodded. “She isn’t my _sister._ She’s my cousin.” Eren’s eyes widened. “But,” Levi cut him off. “My mom died when I was eight from a shooting at Trost Bank.” Levi stated simply.

Eren gasped, his eyes watering again. “Levi... I’m so sorry..” Levi chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. Nothing you could have done about it. Yes, I am still sad about it now, but I doubt she would want me dead because of it. Do you see what I’m saying? Your mom, killed _herself_. Not _you_. Live on. Please. I wouldn't want to see someone who has so much going for them to die because of a mistake made. Who are you staying with now?” Levi asked.

“My aunt,” Levi nodded. “Okay. I’ll walk you home, okay?” Eren sniffled. They didn’t realize they were holding hands until they got to the gate of Eren's aunt’s home, not wanting to let go of each other.

“I’ll bring you lunch, alright?” Levi asked, and Eren wiped his eyes with his free hand, sniffling. “Okay. Thanks, Levi.” Levi smiled crookedly, and rose the intertwined hands. “I’m here for you, okay?” Eren nodded, and their hands separated, feeling the cold air in between as they walked opposite directions, both actually looking forward to tomorrow for once.

**  
  
**


	4. Past (5/12/15-5/19/15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi visits Eren. We see what happened to Eren without the letters, in his point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and make sure to leave comments! I love it when I get them, and I always respond. Also, I am getting a cat?! Yay???

“Papa!” Eren yelled, wrapped his small arms around Levi’s neck as he was about to leave the house, leaving him with Hanji. “Yes?” Levi asked, patting him on the back. “Come back safely, okay?” Eren whispered, nodding furiously. Levi chuckled, and pushed him away from his shoulders, looking him in the eye. “Okay. I promise.” Eren smiled, and Hanji laughed, grabbing his hand.

“Come on Eren, lets go make those cookies!” Levi smiled softly, and waved at the two as he walked out the door in silence, the laughs of his little Eren being heard from the outside. He waked down the sidewalk, breathing in the warm air as he hopped in his convertible, making sure the hood was all the way down before he began to drive.

Today, was April 1st. Two days since he sent the letter, and he decided to take a drive to Eren’s aunts house so he could give Eren his prayers. Levi always enjoyed going alone, because a lot of the time, he felt like he couldn’t tell him what he really wanted to when there are more people around.

He sent Caren a brief text as he stopped at a red light, telling her he was coming as he began to drive again. He couldn’t help but enjoy the way the wind blew through his hair as he drove, despite the way it messed it up.

It felt like freedom to him, and he enjoyed that more than anything. Ten years ago, he felt like he was trapped in shackles. As if, he did one thing wrong, everyone would hate him. But now, he knows his friends love him for who he is, and he doesn’t have to worry about that kind of stuff any more.

He doesn’t take his medication as much as he used to, which makes his psychiatrist way more happy than it should. Dr. Moblit helped him out with his problems more than any other of his therapists, but he felt like he could talk to him like a friend, rather than a doctor. Which, Levi feels, contributes a lot to the fact that he feels much more secure.

Although his depression will never truly go away, he feels that it will never be as bad as it was when he was in high school.

As he pulled up into Caren’s driveway, he took two deep breaths before stepping out of the car and entering the home. Caren wasn’t home, but Levi and her were very close nowadays, so they trusted each other with their homes.

He sat down in front of the altar, and breathed in, remembering everything that had happened in the past.

___________

Eren walked into the classroom, after hearing a sudden bird noise. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw the straight faced boy who made the noise reason with the teacher as to why he shouldn’t get in trouble.

The boy had raven hair, cut into an undercut with piercings in his earlobes, simply black studs. Eren wasn’t sure, but judging by his body structure, he was quite short.

After class, an energetic person who Eren now knew their name to be Hanji. She had invited him to walk home with them. Eren looked around the group, one consisting of the boy who sat next to him, Levi.

He wanted to say no. He had to. He had to take his mom to the hospital- _No._ Eren was mad at his mother. Forgetting completely about Armin, and ignoring his mom’s texts, he walked home with his new group of friends.

___

“Mom, I’m home. I’m sorry I couldn’t go with you- _Mom_? _Mom_!” Eren looked at the lifeless body hanging in the air, the knocked over chair, their eyes popping out of their sockets. “ _Mom! Mom! What? Why? Oh my god.. Oh my g-od._ ” Eren’s voice cracked as he hurriedly got his mother down, laying her on his lap as tears ran down his cheeks, onto her lifeless face.

Eren kept shaking her, hoping that her eyes would finally open, and say _‘Welcome home!’_ But, he knew that wouldn’t happen. Eren put her gently on the floor, and brought his knees up to his chest, hiding his face in them as he rocked back and forth, sobbing loudly.

**_____**

He eventually got up lifelessly, and called 911, before he calmly laid down on the couch, looking at his mother’s dead body before his breathing slowed, and he closed his eyes slowly, the imprint of his mother’s wide open eyes and her bright smile whenever he came home from school forever engraved in his mind.

He wanted to blame his father for this, but he couldn’t. His father, could be _dead_ for all he knew. He wanted to blame him, so, so badly for putting his mother in this state, but he just couldn’t. Because it was his fault.

_He should have died instead. She deserved a better life._

__

___

“Eren! Your back! Where have you been?” Hanji asked. Eren shrugged, and laughed. “Sick, I guess.” He laughed at himself, at how pathetic he was. _Sick_? Really? No. You killed your mom, thats why you were gone. Piece of shit, you waste. You ruined her life. If you wouldn’t have been alive, this would never had happened.

“Eren?” Levi asked. He flinched, and turned, with a small fake smile on his face, looking at Levi’s lunch. “You lunch, looks good, Levi.” Levi shrugged, and then Eren added in a whisper, “I wish my mom would make that for me.” Levi sighed, seemingly troubled.

“Do you want me to make you lunch?” _Yes please_. “No, it’s fine.” Eren mumbled, and began to talk to Erwin. Eren heard Levi grunt, but he couldn’t help but hope Levi would make him one anyway.

___

The walk home later was torturous. Eren introduced his friends to Armin this time, but the whole walk was in silence as he awkwardly stood next to Levi.

_He wanted to die._

____

 **  
** After Levi was done giving his thoughts and prayers, he kissed his hand and placed it on Eren’s smiling lips in the picture before walking slowly to his car, shivering as he walked out, even thought it was 75 degrees.


	5. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi hang out a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kind of late update. I don't have any real excuses besides laziness.

“ _Eren_.” A voice called behind him, and he turned. “How are you?” Eren smiled, and blinked, before answering he raven in front of him. “I’m better. How are you?” Everyday, Levi would ask him this. It has been a month. Levi seemed to be very protective of him, along with his sister Mikasa.

Not that Eren didn’t like it- oh, no. He liked it. But, he was just kind of put off at the fact that someone cared about him _this much_. He just wasn’t exactly used to it, per say. After he introduced Armin, everything seemed to be going seemingly right. It was kind of scary, if you asked him. Although there are ups and downs of course, he’s content.

Eren still carries the never ending guilt. But, sometimes, with these people, he is able to forget. It seems like a long shot, for him to literally forget about his mom’s death, but its true. He laughs and smiles. He is able to do all these things for real, not even faking.

He is definitely the closest to Levi. They may not have deep conversations, but he feels _safe_.

When Levi is with him, he knows that his secret is safe, and that he could go to him anytime.

“I’m good. I brought your lunch.” Levi handed him a feminine lunch box, with flowers all around it. Everyday Levi would give him lunch, in a pink lunch box. “Levi...” Levi turned, pink on his cheeks. “I know its weird, I’m surprised you haven’t said anything yet.” Eren laughed, and patted him on the back. “Yeah, well...” Levi continued. “It’s the only extra one we had so...”

Eren giggled again and sighed. “It’s all good. I’ve actually been curious about this for awhile.” Levi scoffed, and continued walking. “Whatever. Do you not want me to make you food anymore?” Eren whined, and laughed, causing Levi to chuckle slightly.

As Eren and Levi walked through the gates of the school, their friends looked at them, laughing at each other. _“Eh?”_   They all thought, but got snapped out of it as the bell rang, indicating them to hurry up, or else Shadis will literally murder them.

-

“Okay, Levi. Explain!” Hanji screeched, Erwin lazily packing his stuff, Eren telling them he and the others would meet them at the shoe racks. Levi paused, slowly dropping his pencil case into his bag. “What?” He deadpanned, lifting his bag onto his shoulder, Erwin coming up behind Hanji, attempting to get them to leave him alone. “You and Eren!” She exclaimed.

Levi’s eye twitched slightly. “What are you implying.” Hanji sighed, and put their hand on his shoulder, silently consoling him. “Is it one sided?” Levi slapped her hand away, much to Erwin’s amusement. “No, asshole. We have alot in common. We’re friends.”

Hanji scoffed. “Even my dog could tell you have at least something for him.” Levi shook his head as they walked out the sliding door. “We are friends. We trust each other, and we actually have a good time. Its nothing more. As of now, I don’t have feelings for him.” Hanji pouted, but then brightened.

“Does that mean you’ll have feelings for him eventually.” Levi groaned, rubbing his temples at a fast pace. “I swear to _God,_ Hanji.”

“You don’t _believe_ in god, Levi!”

They left the conversation at that, Erwin trailing behind them, a small smile on his face.

-

“C’mon! Levi!” Hanji whined as they walked. Eren was up front, talking with Mikasa and Armin. “Hanji. No.” Hanji took Levi’s arm, and shook it. “Levi!” Levi ripped his arm away, and speed walked away, clutching his bag at his side. Hanji attempted to chase after him, but was stopped by Erwin. “He’ll find out on his own eventually.” Erwin said, and Hanji’s face suddenly fell.

“Erwin... _I’m sorry._ I forgot-” They got cut off, Erwin shaking his head, with a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. His happiness is mine. I’m not going to get in his way or anything, that’s just selfish.” Hanji deflated, and smiled again. “Erwin, you’re too good of a sport.” Erwin laughed, and hooked his arm around them as they walked, as he silently frowned at his own cowardice.

-

“Levi, I don’t get this.” Eren whispered as the teacher kept talking, not stopping to address any of the new equations. Levi shrugged, and continued to write his notes. “Levi!” Eren hissed through his teeth, before someone cleared their throat. “Eren. Is there something you need to share?” Eren froze, and slowly looked up, beaming. “No, sir.” The teacher rose their eyebrow, and slowly put their chalk down.

Levi sighed, and took off his glasses. “Eren was asking me for help, he doesn’t understand because you’re going to fast.” The teacher’s eyes widened, and looked at the whole class’s confused face, confirming his statement.

He cleared his throat again, and began teaching again, still going at his speed racer pace. “ _I’ll teach you after class, alright?_ ” Levi wrote down on a note, passing it to his left. Eren smiled, and shook his head wildly.

-

After Levi got a pestering Hanji and his prying sister to go home without them, Eren and Levi sat alone in the classroom after school was over, their notebooks open to a random page.

“Okay, what _exactly_ do you not get?” Levi asked, looking through his textbook for the unit they were on. Eren rolled his eyes, and put his pencil down. With his cheek on the palm of his hand, he mumbled, “Literally _everything_. Mr. Dok is a shit teacher.” Levi snorted, and nodded.

“Damn straight. Okay, I guess we’ll start with slope.” Eren shrugged, picking up his pencil. Giving Levi his full attention, he gave Levi his notebook as he gave a demonstration. “Hm... _y=mx+b_. If x equals 9, and y equals 15, then we have to only find b and m...” As the demonstration went on, Levi and Eren got closer, chuckling at Eren’s stupidity and Levi’s snarky comments.

“Do you get it now?” Levi asked as they completed the last of their homework, and Eren happily smiled, skipping towards the door. “Yes! Thank you so much Levi!” Levi gave crooked smile, and nodded as they walked out of the door. “Don’t mention it. Do you have a curfew?” Eren looked up, as if thinking, and shook his head in denial.

“My aunt never mentioned anything like that. Why?” Levi shrugged. “I was just thinking we could do something... _Fun_.” Eren smirked mischievously. “Like what, ever so badass, Levi?” Levi walked silently, before taking a sudden unusual turn.

“Where are we going?” Eren asked, following. “I want hot chocolate.” Levi stated. Eren smirked. “Oh, so you have a sweet tooth I see?” Eren teased, and Levi turned around, glaring. “Is there an issue?” Eren shivered before waving his hands before himself.

“Um, _no_! Just wondering!” Levi dipped his head in approval, the street lights causing his eyes to look blue. “Alright, then. I know a good place down the way. After, we can sit somewhere where I know of.” Eren didn’t pester further as he followed the seemingly mysterious raven, somewhat content as the two walked in utmost silence.

-

“104th Street, huh?” Eren asked as they walked away from the empty cafe, the slightly cold spring air giving them the shivers. “Yeah. I go here when ever. Its like a less known Starbucks, I guess. It has some good coffee. I just go for the silence and free wifi. It’s always loud as fuck in Starbucks, I can’t even hear my own thoughts.

Eren couldn’t help but nod in agreement. “True that. But, hey, where are we going now?” Levi ignored him, once again walking in silence as they reached a small cliff, where you could see all the lights throughout the city.

Levi quietly sipped on his drink, looking at Eren through the corner of his eye. “Woah,” Eren took a deep breath, looking at all the sights. “This is... So cheesy. But I like it.” Levi scoffed. “Stop acting like you're a damsel in distress or something. See, look,” Levi pointed at the moving lights below, the never ending buzzing of honking or overly loud music. “They’re ants compared to us. We’re _high_ above them all.”

Levi closed his eyes, letting the breeze run through him. He felt a body next to him, along with a loud slurping noise. His eyes opened, to see Eren looking below. “You’re right, huh.” Eren trailed off, as if talking to himself.

“Levi.” Eren said after a long pause of peaceful silence. “Hm?” Levi grunted. “I’m here for you, alright?” Levi turned slightly, giving him his full attention. “You’re not alone.” Eren whispered. Levi took in a shaky breath. “I know. Let's get going, okay?” Eren didn’t pry further, but he couldn’t help but feel something was off about Levi.


	6. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi talks with Mikasa, the group has a mini party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This isn't just a crack chapter, this has a lot of relevance to the story! Thanks for sticking with me this far. I think I will update weekly from now on.

Levi walked home in complete silence, Eren by his side. Both looked at each other as they arrived at Eren’s aunt’s house. “See you tomorrow, Levi.” Eren smiled weakly, and Levi nodded as Eren closed the gate behind him, disappearing  into the depths of his home.

Levi didn’t like being secretive. He really didn’t; but some things are just left better unsaid. Levi hasn’t really specified, but they made it seem like... He was in love with Eren at one point. Which, really, isn’t an issue. It’s just the fact that their friendship is... _Very_ important to him. They have a certain level of trust that he wouldn’t want to be ruined by a stupid crush.

Yes, as attractive as Eren is, he hasn't gotten to that point where he is in love. _Sure_ , he gets a tiny bit of butterflies, and has a seemingly soft spot for the boy. But, maybe it’s just because Levi sees lot of himself within the boy.

He sees him, years ago, wondering why his mother is gone. He wants to help Eren. And that help doesn’t exactly include spilling his deepest and darkest secrets. Eren has his secrets, and so does Levi.

Sure, he could tell Eren. He trusts him. But; it seems to early. Eren may keep it to himself, but who knows if he’ll actually stay being friends with him. Levi has a lot of shit wrong. Like, _a lot_. Levi isn’t kidding around when he says that he some issues that may or may not need medical help.

Okay, maybe he is being a _little_ bit _e_ xaggerated. But, he knows that he just isn’t ready. Levi let out a breath. He turned, and arrived as his small house. He walked inside, closing the door quietly.

“Levi?” He heard Mikasa yell from the kitchen. “Yeah?” He responded as he put his bag on the couch. “I made pasta for dinner.” Levi grunted in response, and sat down as Mikasa served him. “How was Eren?” Mikasa asked as she scooped the noodles. Levi shrugged. He was known for being vague, but Mikasa understood enough. Despite being siblings with a different path, they were basically different genders of each other.

They were popular in their school for that reason. People say, if they were to dress up like each other, no difference would be seen. Which, what many don’t know, they both take extreme pride in. But, a lot don’t know they aren’t even siblings. They are cousins, more alike than siblings. Secretly, despite what Levi likes to think, Mikasa is sort of his partner in crime.

She always defends him, listens to him. And Levi does the same. Mikasa is the best sister he could really ask for. “So it went well, hm?” Mikasa said as she walked back to the kitchen, putting the food away and coming back to sit next to him.

Levi nodded as he chewed. After swallowing, he said, “I guess. We spoke a little bit.” The pair ate in silence before Mikasa’s voice sliced through. “Have you gotten any letters? I got a letter that says you have.” Levi dropped his form, jaw slightly open, before he cleared his throat and wiped his mouth. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Mikasa confirmed. “How do you know... _Wait_. You got one too?” Mikasa hummed, nodding. “Oh. Uh, wow. I don’t really... What? So, did your say something about saving Eren as well?”

Mikasa nodded again. “It said you were in love with him.” Levi turned bright red, and voice began to stutter. “Huh? Eh. I-Yeah. Mine said that too...” Levi coughed. Mikasa smiled a bit as she put her hand on her chin. “So...Are you then?” Levi looked up, and then looked down. “As of now, no. Later, probably.” Mikasa sighed. “We have to take this seriously. This isn’t a joke. I got it the day before the opening ceremony, and it has proved everything it said to be correct besides the lunch thing and his mom’s death.”

Levi kept his mouth shut. “What- _Oh_. Oh, no. So...It did happen. He just didn’t say anything to anyone besides you.” Levi nodded, looking down. Mikasa sighed, for about the millionth time since this conversation began. “Levi. These letters are the real deal.” Levi clenched his teeth. “I know!” He snapped. Mikasa wasn’t surprised, and she put her hand on his shoulder. “I know...” Levi trailed off. “I just...I don’t know how to take this. I don’t want him to die, Mikasa.” Levi’s voice cracked slightly.

Mikasa rubbed his back. “I know, Levi. Me too.” Mikasa and Levi sat at the dinner table, in silence, comforting each other for what is to come.

-

“Levi!” A certain someone screeched as he arrived at school. He felt arms around his neck, in which he promptly pushed them off. “Hanji.” Levi grumbled. “ _Hoho_! Hello! Good morning! How are you? Were you with Eren last night? Did you kiss? What happened? Was it a date-” Levi turned around, and continued to walk.

“Aw, Levi!” Hanji whined. Levi sighed. “No, we studied together. Stop thinking everything is a date.” Hanji smiled, and walked next to Levi. “Hey, where is Eren anyway?” Hanji asked. Levi responded almost immediately. “He got here early. He wanted to ask the teacher a question.”

Hanji’s eyes turned to slits. “ _So...You guys text_?” Levi groaned, and speed walked into the school building.

-

“Hey, Oluo! Petra!” Levi slightly shouted as the couple walked through the hallway, Armin by their side. “Oh, and Armin.” Petra scolded him slightly, but Levi shrugged. “Sorry, bud. Didn’t see you.” Armin softly said it was fine, and Levi looked back to the pair. “Do you guys want to come over tonight? It's Friday. You too, Armin.” The trio thought for a moment, before they all confirmed that they could come.

“Okay, cool. Mikasa is making some dinner and we’re gonna watch a few movies. She's been waiting for this for weeks. She is the perfect housewife.” Oluo grimaced. “That sounds like some incest shit, Levi.” Levi chuckled slightly in amusement. “I don’t know. Mikasa does seem like wife material.” Levi heard Armin squeak, and Oluo gag slightly as Petra half heartedly laughed.

“Okay, gross. Females are gross and so is incest. I’m going to go invite the others, alright?” Levi turned away, basically glowing. He was clueless to his wonderful mood. It happens. Rarely, but it happens.

There are always those days when Levi has a sudden mood swing and he’s just in a glowing mood, laughing and joking around. It creeps some people out, but Levi loves it. He feels light, and well, gay. He feels _very_ gay when this happens. _Very, very, gay._

Levi then saw Eren. “Eren!” He slightly yelled again. Eren jumped in surprise. “L-Levi? Was that you?” Levi nodded. “Hey, we're having this get together at my house, and everyone is coming. Armin is coming, just to add. Are you in?” Eren thought for a moment, before nodding.

“Hey, are you okay, Levi? You seem very...Happy?” Levi nodded. “I’m good. This happens sometimes, when I randomly get in an amazing mood. A lot of people get creeped out, but it feels nice. I’ll see you later, yeah?” Eren nodded, and waved as Levi walked off. “Oh, and I’ll text you my address, and forward it to Arlert.” Levi said over his shoulder, earning another nod from the brunette.

“Alright. See you later. 6 o’clock to be exact.” And Levi was gone, shaking with excitement. He felt high. But, liked it.

“Hanji, Erwin.” Levi approached them. “You comin’ tonight?” They both nodded, and Levi didn’t even need to give them the details, they could figure that out on their own.

And that's how the day went on, Levi seemingly glowing as everyone took in the weird good mood.

**  
  
**

-

“Mikasa. _Where the fuck are the chips_?” Levi asked as he rummaged through the cabinets. “On the table, dipshit.” Levi growled. His mood was long gone, as he snatched the chips and sat on the couch, munching grumpily.

“Stop being a sour puss. They will be here soon. Remember, Eren.” Levi perked up a little bit, not going unnoticed by Mikasa. “Of course that worked.” Levi turned, and glared at her. “Fuck off.” Mikasa shrugged before beginning to stir what ever the fuk was in the pot again.

“It's true. I didn’t think that it would happen this fast.”  Levi got up, and walked over to the stereo, turning it all the way up so it was booming. Ah, peace and quiet. The door opened, and in came Hanji. “Sure, come in.” Levi yelled sarcastically as ‘Trap Queen’ blasted. “I love this song!” Hanji yelled, as they danced. Mikasa simply kept stirring, ignoring everything occurring behind her.

Erwin then sauntered inside, with everyone else behind him. “Why are they all with you?” Hanji screamed. “They needed a ride.” He screamed back. Oluo grunted, before getting dragged by Hanji to dance. Petra giggled as Hanji picked up Oluo’s arms in attempt to get him to move. “C’mon!” Petra took Hanji’s place in trying to get him to dance, and Hanji picked a new victim as Erwin and Armin traveled into the depths of the backyard, both in a serious conversation. Eren screamed as he got pulled by Hanji, and laughed as he danced with her. Levi simply watched as this all occurred, smiles on everyone’s face.

“ _I wish this could last forever_...” Levi thought to himself, and his lips quirked up slightly, taking a mental photo of this moment.  

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	7. Present. (6/15/15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi get slightly turnt. They have a deep conversation, well, as deep as intoxicated ones can go. Fluff ensues. Also, i bumped up the rating to Teen and Up due to DRUG USE. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO DRUG USE, DO NT READ AHEAD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to quick updates, I was just in the mood lol. Also, thanks for everyone who had bookmarked/kudo'd/viewed/commented on this story! I appreciate it so much! I love writing, and I love it even more when people like you guys give me amazing feedback. Keep it up, it makes my skies blue! ALSO, THIS USED TO BE CALLED "SAVING EREN YEAGER", UNTIL I FINALLY FOUND AN ALTERNATE TITLE THAT SUITED THE WORK. TITLE WAS CHANGED AT CHAPTER 7. THE CONTENT IS NO DIFFERENT. THANK YOU.

__**  
**

Eren coughed as he took a drag from the blunt they had lit. They were sitting in a small circle, all slightly intoxicated. Little did Eren know, this happened often. Every couple of weeks or so, the group would get together and blow off some steam.

Eren had never smoked marijuana, or really been within twenty feet of any drug. Well, so he thought, I guess. Who knows who you encounter on the street. Levi had suggested it, due to him being ‘annoyed’. As of earlier, he was in the best mood possible, and now he wants to murder everyone again.

Okay, Levi.

Eren didn’t realize that he was still holding it until Levi snatched it out of his hand. “Hurry the fuck up. Don’t waste it, I payed some good money for this shit.” Eren’s eyes slowly dropped, as he laughed.

“Whatever.” Eren said as he breathed in a chuckle. Levi scoffed, before taking two drags and passing it on to Hanji. “Oh, fuck yeah. Did you get this from Hitch? Oh, this is some good shit.” Levi rolled his eyes, and began to scan the room lightly.

Eyes passing everyone, _(besides Erwin and Armin who opted to stay outside_ ) his eyes lingered on Eren. “Eren.” His name rolled off his tongue. “Uh, yes?” Eren asked. Levi smirked, and then laughed.

A rare one. Eren laughed with him, and Petra began to laugh. Then Hanji. Then Oluo. And then Mikasa. And then _everyone_ was laughing their ass off, and then Eren got the half gone blunt again.

“Oh _fuck,_ yes.” Eren inhaled the smoke, and exhaled. He looked in wonder as he saw the smoke come out of his mouth. “You were right, Hanji. This is some good shit.” Hanji squealed as Levi passed her the roll. “I know! I wasn’t kidding when I said Hitch had some good shit. She has some _good ass_ shit, okay. Like it’s so good I wonder if she grows it in the heavens. Like, this ain’t no Girl Scout Cookie, this is more like AK 47, or some Mary Jane.” Hanji coughed as she laughed, passing it to Petra. “Well, I like to think of it as Big Bud material.” Mikasa piped in. Levi snorted. “Okay, this is good, but not that good. There's a certain extent to my wallet.”

Oluo giggled, and passed it on to Mikasa, and she quickly took her share until she realized it was almost gone. Everyone began to yell, wanting the last bit, before she stuck it in her lips and breathed, and it went out. “Mikasa, I swear to _fuck_.” Petra yelled, and jumped on her. Levi laughed, and he pulled out another one, and gestured for Eren to come into his room.

“I’ve never been in your room.” Eren said in wonder as the door opened. Levi looked at him, then looked away with a deadpan stare. “No shit, you haven’t even been to my house.” Eren screamed- no, wait, that was a laugh- and said, “I guess you’re right.” Levi snickered, and lit the paper, before taking a long drag and passing it to Eren.

They could still hear the pounding of the music, ‘Legendary Lovers’ by Katy Perry was blasting, the yells of Hanji distant and scrambled. They could hear Erwin and Armin talking outside through the open window, not wanting his room to become a hot box.

Eren passed it back to Levi again, blowing the smoke in his face. “That’s fucking disgusting,” Levi coughed, but was too high to even care. By the time the blunt went out, Eren and Levi were deep in conversation.

“Y’know, Levi, you don’ really tell me a bunch ‘bout yourself. Like, it _kinda_ hurts my feelins’.” Eren stuttered out, scrolling down his Instagram feed. Levi groaned. “Er’n. It's not you, it's me.” Eren laughed. “Pfft, Levi, you soun’ like you’re breaking up with me.” Levi laughed.

“I guess I am.” Levi confessed. Levi’s mouth made a farting noise before he let out a loud laugh, Eren following. “Levi, no! We are meant to be!” Eren whined. Levi looked up. "You really mean that?” Levi mumbled. Eren nodded vigorously. “So, if I like, kissed you right now, you wouldn’t care?” Levi led on, looking at Eren expectantly.

Eren hummed. “I guess not.” Eren said, shaking his head. Levi giggled, and pecked him on the cheek. Eren turned red, and let out and amazed noise. “ _Wow_.” He said, and laughed. Levi began laughing. They both started laughing. Eren’s face straightened. “Levi, seriously. I feel bad letting out all my problems on you and I feel like you don’t trust me.”  Levi’s face went blank as well, as if he wasn’t intoxicated at all.

“Eren.” Levi warned. Eren glared at him. “Levi, _I’m serious_. I only know, _like_ , common sense things about you. I can tell when something is bothering you.” Eren muttered, seemingly dejected. Levi looked away.

“I’m jus’ not ready.” Levi mumbled, looking up at Eren. “I want to tell you, but I don’t wan’ to scare you off.” Eren cooed, and put his hand on Levi’s thigh.

“Levi, don’t be stupid. I’m not one to judge. I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, but I just really, really, _really_  want to know more about you.” Eren confessed, turning red. Levi frowned, and looked at Eren.

“I mean, Eren, you already know a lot about me, really. Nobody really knows me. I only tell people I trust the things I’ve told you.” Eren stuck up, and looked at Levi in surprise. “Really?” He questioned, seemingly unfazed. Levi sighed in defeat. “Yes, idiot. Why would I lie?” Levi rolled his eyes, and smiled slightly.

Eren perked up, and engulfed Levi in a hug. “Thanks, Levi.” Eren mumbled. Levi blushed, and wrapped his arms around Eren’s slight muscular body in return. “It’s nothing, really. Just telling you the truth.” Levi said with a slight strain as Eren tightened his hug.

“No, really Levi. You the best friend I’ve ever had. Besides Armin. You guys are equal. I like, I love you. You’re the best, really.” Levi blushed slightly, and grumbled a short, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

Eren removed his arms, and put his hands on Levi’s shoulder. “I’m serious!” He said, slightly slurred. By now, Levi’s intoxicated state was wearing down, while Eren seemed like he was still up there.

“Okay, Eren. Do you want to lay down?” Levi suggested. Eren shook his head. “I wan’ cuddle.” Eren pouted.

Levi rose an eyebrow. “Where the fuck did this come from?” Levi thought to himself. “Uh, no. The hugging was enough-” Levi was cut off as he was pushed onto his bed, next to the open envelope of the letter.

“Was’ this?” Eren asked, looking over with his chin on Levi’s shoulder. Levi took the letters, and realized he hasn't read one in a while. “It’s nothing.” Levi ended it there, slamming the envelope into the drawer.

Eren hummed, and laid his head on Levi’s chest, forgetting about the 6 other people inside the house. “Your heartbeat is cute.” Eren mumbled into his shirt. By this time, Levi was so done. “Okay.” He responded. Eren nodded, and then it was silence. Levi could hear Eren’s soft breathing, and Levi sighed.

He patted the brunette’s hair, and he reached to the side to grab a folded blanket and put it over the top of them.

“G’night, Eren.” Levi mumbled, as he hoped that Mikasa was handling things before nodding off himself.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary Jane, AK 47, Big Bud, and Girl Scout Cookie are types of weed. Yes, there are types. Gotta know if you're smoking grass or some good stuff. THIS USED TO BE CALLED "SAVING EREN YEAGER", UNTIL I FINALLY FOUND AN ALTERNATE TITLE THAT SUITED THE WORK. TITLE WAS CHANGED AT CHAPTER 7. THE CONTENT IS NO DIFFERENT. THANK YOU.


	8. Present (6/16/15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren doesn't think much, while Levi is trapped in his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hällo! Make sure to comment n' kudo!! I always respond to comments. It makes my day. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_As Levi thought about his early years as he rode off in his sleek black Jeep Wrangler. He thought about his love life, his friends, his regrets, and just to put in plainly-himself. He didn’t enjoy bringing attention to himself, that is why he kept most of his thoughts. His friends always knew something was up, and he knew that._

_He wasn’t that big of an idiot. But if you were to tell Levi then how he ended up as a sad, depressed middle aged man with a kid, he probably would have believed it. He thought so little of himself. He knows it bites him in the ass. He knew back then, too. But, what was he supposed to do? He didn’t like conflict, he didn’t like attention._

_He didn’t like people acting like they knew what he was going through. Eren would have been his best option back then, you know. But, he couldn’t do it. He desperately looked for a confidant, but ended up with simply talking to himself in the shower. He wishes he could have nice, fun memories he could share with his son._

_He wishes that he had nice and fun memories he could share with his friends when they were drunk, or just for him to reminisce the past when the sky is pitch black and he can faintly hear Eren’s breathing besides him. But Eren. He’s dead. He didn’t help, he didn’t reach out like he was supposed to._

_No, he didn’t see it coming. But he sure as hell knows, he could have stopped it. They say you should regret nothing, because at one point, you wanted it. But, I have never actually regretted something I wanted. I regret not talking to Eren. How am I supposed to not regret that? He wanted to talk to him so fucking bad. But, he never did. He sat there, wallowing in his own self pity as he cried over his friend’s death. As he stepped out of his car, into his driveway, h noticed the lights were off._

_Eren isn’t home. He decided this was the perfect time- to erase his utmost regrets. He opened his door, slamming it behind him as he walked into his office, pulled out a piece of paper along with Eren’s cute envelopes he wanted oh-so-badly from the 99 Cent store, and he got to writing._

-

“Oh, Levi~!”

A certain voice mumbled, in a too happy tone for his liking. Levi groaned, and turned, as he looked at the person beside him. He then turned his head towards the body to the left of him. Laying there, eyes closed, purely worry free, was Eren. Of course, he had his arms wrapped around him. Of course, he couldn’t move.

“Hanji.” Levi hissed, looking at them warily. Hanji shrugged. “Surely, you don’t want to wake him up, do you?” Hanji teased as she tip-toed out of the room, closing the door with a short click. Levi laid there silently. They were right. He didn’t want to wake him up. That’s why. He didn’t move one inch as Eren breathed into his shoulder, the heat of his breath causing Levi to shudder.

“I can’t tell if that's gross or not.” Levi mumbled. He was beginning to get slightly uncomfortable, as he remembered something. The letters. He hasn’t read one in a while. Levi wasn’t sure if he enjoyed knowing his future. Clearly, his future is quite dreadful without Eren in his life. And Mikasa’s. Levi didn’t even want to know how the letters got here in the first place. He enjoyed being out of the loop, having some wonder in his life is what he needed. “-evi. Le.” Eren whispered.

Levi craned his neck, looking at the boy whose arms are trapping him from the outside world. Levi couldn’t help but sulk as he realized that if Eren woke up, this warmth would be over. Would he ever feel it again? He wanted to. He was eager to see Eren’s reaction in all honesty. He wanted to see if he was flustered, or all out disgusted. Levi felt weird, tending to his crush. He wasn’t even sure if it was a crush. He felt that Eren was the only person he could confide in. Does that mean anything? Is he misunderstanding something? Levi sighed. He knew what this was.

_Denial._

_Yes, he liked Eren._

_Yes, these feeling are real._

But, Levi was scared. Eren was one of his most trusted friends. He knew what it would do to him-or both of them for that matter- if they were awkward. Levi knew, that when things are awkward, he walks away.

He doesn’t like tending to his problems like other people. He didn’t like dealing with unnecessary drama. He would tell himself; “I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” And he never would, slowly disintegrating. Honestly, if people heard him right now, they would scoff and more or less tell him to get over it. Which honestly, proves the fact of how fucked up humanity is. Take this for example.

_A teenager has sex, gets pregnant. Called slut, irresponsible, whore. Then you see a teenager who had sex, but didn’t get pregnant. Doesn't get much shit, considered ‘normal’._

_They both had sex, and since one has a human inside of them, they are immediately considered different?_

Levi pondered on random topics until the brunette began to stir. Levi could hear movement downstairs, and Levi could imagine what it looked like. Levi swears; if it looks like it did last time, he would literally rip his scalp in half. “Hm?” A voice groaned, and Levi turned in its grasp, poking the warm body.

After that deemed useless, he whispered in one’s ear. “Wake up.” He mumbled, patting the head. Eren’s eyes slowly opened, just to focus on Levi’s dead stare. “What?” Eren groaned, looking to each side of himself, rubbing his eyes. “Could you...” Levi trailed off as Eren’s arms released him as he stretched. “Good mornin’” Eren yawned.

Levi nodded, and slowly got up. Is he not going to say anything? Oh, I knew it. what was he even expecting? Him to randomly come up with a bunch of flowers, and then proceed to confess his ever lying love for the other? “Where you goin’?” Eren asked, in complete slang. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Downstairs.”

He pointed towards the door, picking up the shirt he had taken off during the night and throwing it in the hamper. “Oh.”

Eren looked crestfallen. Levi tilted his head. “What?” Eren looked at the black bedsheets, and shrugged. Levi sighed, and sat down next to him. “What?” Levi repeated. Eren turned his head, then back, looking Levi in the eyes. “I just-...Thought that we were- you know.” Levi’s eyes squinted. “We were what?”

Levi hadn’t realized it, but Eren had turned bright red. “I don’t know!” Eren exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air, _“In a relationship?”_ Eren screeched, covering his mouth immediately after. “Wait...” Levi trailed off.

Eren closed his eyes, and shook his head. “No, no. Wait- I’m sorry.” Eren had gone into full panic mode. Everything, and everyone around him (Levi) was a blur. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe, like the whole Earth had stopped spinning.

What had he done?

Oh my god, they were never going to talk again.

He had ruined it; everything had gone to waste.

Levi cut Eren’s thoughts off. “Okay.” Levi whispered. Eren stopped breathing, and the whole room was silent. “Okay...What?” Eren asked.

 _“I’ll be your boyfriend.”_ Levi declared. 


	9. Present (6/16/15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren discuss issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, its been a while. I haven't been doing the best in school, so I have been working to get my grades up, so yeah. Now I'm here. :P

Eren was confused. He remembered what happened last night. He remembered Levi. But, what he doesn’t get is why he related their talking to a relationship. They didn’t really declare anything.

So, when he accidentally blurted out that he wanted a relationship with Levi, he thought everything was over. When he was little, he told his mom that he liked a boy. His mom never really thought much of it really, suspecting that it was just, not exactly a joke, but a phase.

When Eren came over with his first boyfriend, his mom was surprised. Eren didn’t understand why she was surprised. She had told her that he liked a boy many times over the years. When she sat down with him after, asking him if he knew what he was doing, he said yes.

She sighed, and smiled. “ _Alright. Invite him over again sometime and we can eat some cake or something_.” Eren was thirteen at the time, and he remembered smiling back and being so excited when Thomas came to visit next time and he mom had bought a small cake for the two of them.

He eventually broke up with Thomas, it being mutual, and his mom hugged him and he ate ice cream while watching “How I Met Your Mother”. Eren and Thomas spent a long time together, even as kids they were friends.

He didn’t like Thomas anymore, and the breakup was mutual, but Eren was sad because he knew he had lost a good friend. Over the years, he still had some boyfriends, every single one ending up like the last.

His mom helped him through every one of them. But now, what happens if Levi and him were to get in a relationship and it ending like all the others? Who would comfort him? He had nobody. He didn’t even know if Levi would say yes in the first place.

This wasn’t even really planned. Eren pined over Levi since the first day they spoke. Eren isn’t going to lie, he doesn’t love Levi. He just likes him a lot more than his other boyfriends. Levi wasn’t even really Eren’s type.

Eren liked guys like himself, so the fact that Levi is basically the opposite of him makes him laugh.

“I’ll be your boyfriend.” Levi said, looking into Eren’s eyes. Eren was surprised, really. “Really?” Eren asked, voicing his thoughts. Levi raised an eyebrow. “Did I stutter?” He asked. Eren stood there in silence. “Are you regretting it or something?” Levi questioned, sitting on his bed, gesturing for Eren to sit by him. Eren shook his head, and sat down. “No, its not that,” Eren replied. “It’s just that I wasn’t expecting that response, I guess.” Levi opened his mouth, and closed it again.

“Do you want to tell anyone?” Eren asked. Levi shrugged. “Its honestly up to you. I’m out, but I haven’t heard a peep of you being gay. That why I honestly think I was way more surprised than you.”

Eren put a finger on his chin, thinking back. “Did I really not tell anyone?” Eren mumbled. Levi couldn’t help but facepalm. “I thought you treated me differently because I understood you, not because you liked me.” Levi grumbled.

Eren laughed. “Levi, I’m gay, yes. I was out at my old school, so I guess I forgot that I had to tell you guys because almost everyone that knew me knew I was gay.” Levi couldn’t help but smirk a bit. “What should we do now then?”

Eren was silent. Levi was silent. There was a awkward silence in the room. Ah, yes. Levi remembered. He read this on Tumblr. The first stages of relationships are typically awkward. “Let’s go downstairs for starters,” Levi began. “But, you don’t have to be awkward around me. Nothing you do is weird to me, because I like you. So, really, the worst thing you could do to really make me not like you is cheat on me really. Just act natural.” Levi suggested.

Eren let out a huge breath, and laughed nervously. “It’s not that I’m nervous really. You’re just the only guy I’ve dated that I’m actually serious about. All my other flings, well, were just flings.” Levi chuckled. “That means you’re nervous, Eren.” Eren blushed slightly, looking away. “Yeah, I guess so.”   

“Would it help you to know I’m still shaking from when you asked if we were in a relationship?” Levi asked. Eren’s eyes widened. “What?” He asked, not sure if he heard right. Levi stuck out his hand, and Eren took it.

Sure enough, Levi was shaking, his small yet strong hand was trembling inside Eren’s large one, and Levi’s lips quirked up. “Now, don’t let go. We’re going downstairs.” Eren smiled brightly as Levi dragged him down the stairs, hand in hand.

-

“So.” Mikasa said, and Eren and Levi ate hand in hand. “You’re gay, Eren?” Eren nodded. “Yeah. I forgot to tell you guys. I was out at my old school, so I kind of forgot that nobody knew when I came here.” Eren said, raising the fork of eggs into his mouth.

Hanji had passed out again, on the floor next to Petra, who was on top of Oluo. It was just Mikasa, Levi, Eren, Erwin, and Armin sitting at the table now. “So.” Erwin continued. “You guys are dating?” He asked. Levi looked at him. “Yes.” He stated simply. Eren deflated a bit mentally. He could tell that Erwin liked Levi a little bit more than a friend. Recently, Eren had thought that Erwin had moved on to Armin since they got introduced. But, Eren can still see the hurt in Erwin’s eyes. And he was sure Levi could see it too.

Levi squeezed his hand slightly. “Eren and I are going on a walk;” Levi said. “Don’t follow us.” Levi said, gesturing to Hanji on the floor, who was now awake and smirking. “Look who finally got together.” They said, with a snide tone. Levi looked at them, scoffed and dragged Eren out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Levi stopped his powerful stride. “I know you know about Erwin,” He said. Eren looked at him in the corner of his eye. “Yes.” He said simply. Levi sighed, and began to walk again.

“I should probably explain what his issue is.” Levi said as he dragged Eren to the cafe they had gone to the other day. Eren nodded. “But for now, lets just enjoy the scenery.” Levi mumbled, as they walked in silence.

-

Armin watched as Erwin’s eyes downcast while Levi dragged Eren out the door. Mikasa glared at him. “Don’t blame him for finding someone else, coward.” Erwin covered his face. “I know, Mikasa. But, I can’t help it.” Hanji sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Armin looked at Hanji when he felt their hand's touch. “Let’s go outside.” They said. Armin followed.

-

“He was in love with me.” Levi began, looking at his cup. Eren scoffed. ‘Well, I can see that.” Levi gave him a look. “I was in love with him.” He said strongly, causing Eren to deflate. “What?” He asked. “It was two years ago. I got over it, he didn’t. We had always been best friends. So, we decided not to be in a relationship. Well, he decided.” Levi looked at Eren. “I don’t love him, Eren. I wouldn’t pursue a relationship with you if I did.”

Eren nodded. Levi wasn’t the type to lie blatantly like that, he knew that. But, he still had an unsettling feeling. Levi dragged his chair to sit next to him, and put an arm around his shoulder, putting Eren’s head into his neck, giving him a side hug.

“We never even kissed,” Levi said. Eren lifted his head up, and looked into Levi’s greys. Levi looked back. Ignoring the rest of the cafe, they slowly leaned in and shared a small kiss, nothing too much. More than a peck, but not making out.

Just their lips, moving in sync with each other's. Levi smirked into the kiss.

“Thanks, Eren.” Levi said. Eren didn’t know what for, but he simply said, “You’re welcome.”

 


	10. Present (6/16/15)

“You knew.” Hanji blatantly said as Levi walked through the door. Taking off his jacket, he looked at them. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“You know what I mean.” They responded. Levi walked into the kitchen. 

“Well, what did you want me to do about it?” Hanji glared, but they knew that it was fruitless. “At least say something to him!” Levi slowly turned. 

“Are you trying to blame _me_ , for his stupid shit? I’m over it. It’s only him dwelling in old memories. Memories that he thinks exist, but it’s all fiction. I have someone I like now, Hanji. I can’t be bending over backwards for _his_ delusions. I thought _you_ of all people would understand that.” 

Hanji sighed, knowing that they were in the wrong. “But, Levi,” Levi shook his head. “There is no but, Hanji. It’s not my problem. Why are you still here, anyway? Leave.” Levi closed the fridge, dully looking to his left at Hanji.    
  


“Mikasa asked me to stay here.” Hanji stated. 

“I don’t care. Come back when you actually understand what the fuck you’re talking about.”  Hanji frowned. They didn’t want to hurt their friend, but they couldn’t understand why Erwin and Levi never addressed this issue before. 

Hanji, without another word, stormed out of the household. They walked down the street. _They just wanted to help their friend_. They took a piece of paper out of their pocket, and stared at the words. _Why did Levi not realize that_? 

Levi laid on his bed, thinking about the kiss him and Eren shared.  He touched his lips with the pads of his fingers, gently sliding them across. He hadn’t had such a feeling before. It was very, very, fulfilling.  

It was sloppy, and in a weird environment, but it felt nicer than anything he had felt before. And he loved it. 

Eren’s lips on his was like a dream, something magical and fictitious. Yet, it happened. He walked Eren home after, and they shared another light touch of the lips, smiling as they said their goodbyes. 

Hanji, though, truly gave him a wakeup call. And he didn’t like that all. He knew he had to talk to Erwin. He wasn’t stupid. But getting that reminder on such a good day, made him somewhat sad. 

Why was Hanji so worried all of a sudden? Levi and Erwin have been fine, until now. It’s just petty high school drama. 

Levi suddenly remembered the letters. 

He went upstairs, and opened the drawer. He picked one up, the one closest to the bottom that hasn't been opened. He gently opened the envelope. 

“ ** _Dear Levi Ackerman,_**

**_Eren was sad. We’ve addressed that. But, no matter what he tells you, you will never know the true extent of his sadness. You, and Erwin, get in a falling out. You fight viciously when Erwin finds out about your feelings for Eren._ **

**_I believe that was the last straw for him. He felt as if he was the one to blame for the group splitting. You and Hanji barely talked after that. I know now that Eren truly loved me, or us._ **

**_But, he just could never say anything. Levi, you ended up graduating, sad, depressed, and lonely because of all of your regrets. Please, talk to Erwin about what happened. Because, even if Eren does still die, at least you will have someone to talk to. When I went through that, I had no one. I simply shut everyone out._ **

**_But, I regret that. I know you’re stubborn, but please let everyone in_**.” 

There was no end note. 

Levi crumpled the note into a ball. 

Talk to Erwin? 

What does that mean? They hadn’t really fought. 

Or has it just not happened yet? 

Is this... 

Why Hanji is so scared?  Are they.... 

  
“Han.” Levi stated into the receiver, using their nickname that they couldn’t resist. “What Levi? Is there something wrong?” Hanji was worried. Levi rarely used that nickname anymore. 

“Did you get the letters too?” 

“How did you know?” Hanji stated. “Why else would you be up my ass?” Levi responded. “But now do you realize...” Hanji trailed off. 

Levi nodded. “Yes.” Hanji let out a breath of air. “Good. I don’t want to lose you guys, Levi! You’re my best friends, along with Eren. Is he dies... I know it seems weird, but I feel like a piece will be missing. He already fits in so well, Levi. We all love him. And Armin... I just- I want us to be happy. I want Eren to be happy. I don’t want him to end up like the one in our future self’s lives. In my letter, I sound so much different. I sound so sad, so incomplete. I just want to be happy. I need this, Levi. I can’t let you guys go. I can’t let you and Erwin split. You guys are my best friends. If something goes wrong with you two, I’m absolutely done for. Please, Levi.” Hanji’s voice cracked. 

Levi knew this was his fault. “I know, Hanji. My letters go into depth about this. I don’t like reading them, however, because a lot of the stories are off. I’ve already altered the future so much. Erwin and I didn’t even get in a open fight. It was more like an inner turmoil. And seeing how my future self suffered, and how much he regrets his life, I don’t want to end up like that. So please, just trust me. Hanji, you’re my bestfriend. Erwin is my best friend. You guys complete me. But Eren.. Eren is just as big of a piece of my heart as you guys. And if I lose one of you guys... I’ll fall just like my future self. Help me, Hanji. I can’t do this alone.” Levi’s voice lowered, and he covered his face as if someone could see him. 

Hanji sniffled, and squeezed the phone in their hand. “I’ll help you.” Hanji said. Levi’s face contorted into a half smile. 

“Thank you, Hanji. Please don’t think ever that I don’t love you, okay? I know I’m not good at showing my emotions, but you guys are irreplaceable. Never forget that.” 

Levi could practically hear Hanji’s smile. “Of course, Levi. Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS USED TO BE CALLED "SAVING EREN YEAGER", UNTIL I FINALLY FOUND AN ALTERNATE TITLE THAT SUITED THE WORK. TITLE WAS CHANGED AT CHAPTER 7. THE CONTENT IS NO DIFFERENT. THANK YOU.


End file.
